Fievel Mousekewitz
Fievel Mousekewitz is the main hero from An American Tail. He played Louie in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is Cecilia Nuthatch's boyfriend He played Young Simba in The Mouse King He is a lion cub He Played Tuck In A Knights Life He Is A Circus Bugs He played Figaro in Davidnocchio He is a kitten He played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (TheBeckster1000 Style) and The Jungle Book (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) He is a man-cub He played Puss in Boots in Bugs Bunny 2 (Shrek 2), Bugs Bunny the Third, and Bugs Bunny Forever After He played Jimmy in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show He played Flit in Fernhontas He is a fievel played Pocahontas He played Andrew Waltrip in Fievel in New York He is Mrs. Leary's foster son He Played El Mariachi In Desperado And Once Upon A Time In Mexcio (Animal Style) He Lives In Mexico City He played Jason Johnston in Fievel and Jaq He is a 19-year-old boy He played Robin Hood in Fievel Hood He is a fox He played Max in Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is May's brother He Played Oak In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is Ash's Riva He Played Ketchum In Pokemon (170Movies Style) He is a Pokemon trainer He Played Sammy (Sam) (Shingo Tsukino)) In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) and Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (VIZ) He is Serena's Little Brother He played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is an illustration He Played the Unknowed and Handsome Masked Guy In Sailor Olivia He is ???'s Boyfriend He played Donald Duck in the Fievel Mousekewitz (Donald Duck) franchise He is a duck He played Young Derek in The Kangaroo Princess He is a prince He played Mike in Rodents, Inc. And Rodents University He is a small, round one-eyed monster and Sulley's best friend He played Toulouse in The Aristomice He is Duchess' older son He played Dopey in Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks He is a beardless and mute dwarf He played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Spongebob He is a Sailor Scout He Played Ichigo Kurosaki In Bleach (1984Movies Style) He is a Ninja He Played Renji In Bleach (150Movies Style) He played Bernard in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) He is a mouse He played Max Goof in The Bernard Movie He is Goofy's son He played Rod in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a child member of the Alpha Gang He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) He is an assistant pigkeeper He played the Dormouse in D.W. in Wonderland and Isabella in Wonderland He is a mouse He played Curdie in The Princess and the Mouse King He played Flounder in The Little Mer-Jupiter He is a fish He played Young Alan in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) He is a boy He played Junior Asparagus in Pet AnimalTales He played Prince Cornelius in Olivilina He is a fairy prince He played Prince Charming in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time He is a prince He played Michael Darling in Piglet Pan and Balto Pan He is the youngest child He played Peter Pan in Fievel Pan and Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland He played Young Babar in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice He played Prince Eric in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse (TV Series) (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He is a prince He played Nemo in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He played Young Garret in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) and Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) He is a boy He played Young Kristoff in Frozen (Amy Rose's Animal Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) He is a boy He played Willy in Fievel the Mouse (Willy the Sparrow) He is a sparrow He played Chuckie Finster in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris: The Movie, and RugMice Go Wild He is a baby He played Sneezy in Honey White and the Seven Mice He is a dwarf He played Ranjan In The Jungle Book 2 (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) He is a man-cub He played Oliver in Fievel and Company He is a kitten He played Zazu In The African Animal King and The Deer King (BambiandFalineFan Style) He is a hornbill He played Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) He is a girl He played Pinocchio in Fievelocchio and Fievelocchio and Ratigan of the Night He is a puppet He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Brian Griffin Style) He played Buster in We're Back! An Ice Age Story and We're Back! A Critter's Story He is a baby bird He played Chip in Beauty and the Tiger He is a teacup He played the Dormouse in Izzy in Wonderland He is a sleeping mouse He played Spot in The Good Dalmatian He is a human boy who acts like a dog He played Cinnamon in Angel's Clues (a.k.a. Blue's Clues) (nikkdisneylover8390 style) He is a Paprika's younger brother He played Bob the Builder in Fievel the Mouse (a.k.a. Bob the Builder) He is a construction worker He played Emmet Brickwoski in The Rodent Movie He is a construction worker He played Kitten Edmond in Felix-A-Doodle He played Abu in Gusladdin He is a monkey He Played James in Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Friends He is a Red engine He played Timon in The Bear King He played Mr. Salt in Elmo's Clues! He played Roshan The Baby in Animal Age (Series) He Played Gus in Tinkerbella, Tinkerbella II: Dreams Come True, and Tinkerbella III: A Twist In Time He Played The Dormouse in Reggie In Wonderland He Played Boots in Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style) and Go, Lincoln, Go! He is a Monkey He will play Max Goof in an upcoming A Goofy Movie parody He will play Felix The Cat in The Magic Adventures of Fievel Mousekewitz: The Movie Portrayals: *In A Toonmerican Tail and A Toonmerican Tail 2: Jerry Goes West, he is portrayed by Jerry Mouse *In A Nome Tail Played by Stinky (Alpha & Omega 2) *In An Children Tail, An Children Tail 2: Sniffles Goes West, An Children Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An Children Tail 4: The Mystery of Night Monster, An Children Secret of Nimh, An Children Secret of Nimh Most Wanted, The Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Show and Sniffles' Children Tails He is played by Sniffles *In A Wildlife Tale (aka An American Tail), A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West, A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island, A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster, A Wildlife Secret of NIMH and Sawyer meets Simba He is played by Young Simba *In A Cartoon Tale and A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is played by Oliver *In An American Tale He is played by Timmy Turner *In An Animal Tail, An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West, An Animal Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island, An Animal Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster and Belle meets Roo He is played by Roo *In An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style), An American Tail 2: Ash Goes West, and Ash's American Tails He is played by Ash Ketchum *In An Child Tail (for Ooglyeye) Played by Max Taylor *In An American Tail (cartoonfan009 style),An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (cartoonfan009 style), and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (cartoonfan009 style) Played by Roo *In An American Tail spoof for Chris1702 he is played by ???. Voice Actors: # Philip Glasser (1st film, 2nd film, & TV series) and Thomas Dekker (3rd film & 4th film) Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Gfjuy.png Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz-0.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz-1.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz-2.jpg 74942399790998.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8508.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8507.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8517.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3463.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3466.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg Fievel.jpg 3549450 gal.jpg Fievel-0.jpg Tara_Strong_as_Fievel_Mousekewitz.JPG Fievel and Cholena love buildup.png The Jew and the Native American.png Fievel and Cholena Ride the Cavern.png Baloo and yogi rescue rangers poster 2.jpg Fievel as Max.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Olivia and Fievel as max and zoe.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Taylor Fievel as Zipper.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg An_American_Tale_Fievel.jpg Fievel-from-Dinosaur King-5457-816705671.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Rod Rescue Rangers Away Baloo.jpg Rescue Rangers Away Oliver.jpg Fievel swallowed alive.jpeg Fievel in a mouth.jpeg Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz 3D wTail.png Fievel and olivia remake by the b meister-d7qq10i.jpg Years later by btm05-d4pp5ak.jpg Mr and mrs mousekewitz by btm05-d5xvdxg.jpg Chip Bravo with max taylor Doo and Friends.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-292.jpg The-american-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg The-american-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-1684.jpg 1498934508932.jpeg the-american-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz-1.jpg Fievel Mousekewitz-2.jpg rudolph_x_bluth__a_very_shiny_christmas_by_whitelionwarrior-d8arjw6.png 0504d3dd5331c90be6daecb5ff950c4b-d4ht1jm.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Kids Category:Rodents Category:Childs Category:Brown Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:An American Secret of NIMH Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Fievel and Olivia Category:Males Category:Crossover Category:Universal Characters Category:Amblin Entertainment Characters Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Thin Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Mice Category:Comedians Category:Cousins Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:1986 Introductions Category:Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:1986 introductions